


Mr and Mrs G and P Jones, 2 nights, Room Only

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Pen and Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hectic world full of secrecy, how do you get a bit of time together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr and Mrs G and P Jones, 2 nights, Room Only

"What if someone sees us?"

  
Penny stood by the sliding glass door wearing a sheer pink babydoll with matching thong panties. Next time _SHE_ would make the arrangements instead of entrusting them to Gordon. God love him, but you _can_ have secrecy _and_ luxury. She would also think up something less obvious than Mr and Mrs _JONES_!

  
"It's late, and with all the lights off no-one will see us even if they are looking." Gordon replied, clad in only a short towel saronged around his waist leaving most of his lean, toned body exposed. "We're on the 9th floor too, and I think that's far enough away from everything that it wont matter."

She smiled back at his mischievous grin.

Gordon slid open the doors and turned off all the lights in the condo. "See? Total privacy."

She walked out to the balcony railing, listening to the quiet of the night surrounding them. It wasn't spring break or any major holiday so the resort wasn't filled with partying college kids. The two lovers were essentially alone.

"Are you sure those plastic chairs will hold?" Penny asked, glancing over at the cheap retro chic.

"Oh yeah ... I kinda stood on one and jumped on it to stress test... health and safety in mind," he winked and she giggled.

Stepping up behind her he pushed his body against hers. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, recognising and welcoming the move. He brushed her neck with light pecks while sliding his arms around her waist. Penny pushed her ass back against him, feeling his shaft pushing against her.

The cool nighttime breeze caressed over her skin, a wonderful contrast to the warmth of his hands on the undercurve of her breasts as he kissed along her shoulder, teasing the palm of his left hand over her nipple as his dominant right hand smoothed down her taut stomach and slipped under the scrap of silk.

She smiled knowingly at his sharp intake of breath when he found her freshly shaved ... well 40 minutes in the bathroom should have given him an idea. "Mmmm... so smooth," he breathed. "Oh. Good god, so wet too," Gordon whispered in her ear as his fingers explored further.

She slipped a hand between them and loosening the towel around his hips and gently guiding his hand away while she turned then dropped to her knees, allowing the towel to fall with her. She smiled at the squeak as she lightly trailed a pink manicured nail along his length, and again at the blowing out his held breath thru his teeth when she poked out her tongue and flicked it over the tip.

He fingered through her hair as she took him in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the tip, the soft graze of her teeth as she eased her way along his shaft. He glanced down watching her head bob, enjoying the sight almost as much as the feeling. He remembered the first time she'd done this and jeez it was even better than he'd imagined. This was his third favourite thing about sex (just behind... you know...and returning this kind of favour) and a mental image he throroughly enjoyed.

Often.

And he was getting too close to not making it to his _most_ favourite. Moving his hand from the back of her head to her shoulder he managed to quickly string together a plea, "Please, as divine as this is, Penny..."

"Sit down," she smiled as she stood up, guiding him down backwards to the 'tested' chair, placing a foot either side to straddle those wonderfully lean muscled legs. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs to her hips and tugged on the bows fastened at either side of the thong before ceremoniously throwing it to land by the doors.

That was lucky, at least he hadn't lobbed them off the balcony. An evil image flashed through her mind, that if he had he'd be running down the 9 flights of stairs stark naked to go get them.

Gordon's hands returned to her hips and guided her down to nudge at her entrance. With a wicked grin up at her he massaged his thumbs over the pressure points at the crease of her thighs that made her legs give way and sheathed himself into her, reveling in her shocked gasp as he filled her balls deep. Leaning forward to silence her almost expletive with a deep kiss, he found a deep thrill in being able to break her usually stoic demeanour.

Leaning back into the chair again, he remained still, allowing Penny to set the pace.

The feeling of her inner walls gripping up and down his cock was maddening enough till she arched back, bracing a hand on his knee behind her. Just watching like this, rocking back and forth, moaning thru her pleasure ... christ she was stunning.

With that slight change of angle she could feel him hitting just that right spot inside. The friction building the most glorious sensations, causing her rhythm to get a touch erratic till she sensed Gordon's hands on her hips.

As her breathing quickened her fingers digging either side of his knee was bound to leave bruises, but a battlescar he would gladly accept. She was definitely much stronger than she looked. Helping to keep her balanced with his hands locked on her hips angled his thumb down to her center. She pushed into it as she rocked up and down, the firm steady pressure sending shocks through her core.

"Oh ... _fuck_!" she squealed, as her climax crashed over her like a tidal wave, smashing against the shore.

And that was all Gordon needed for him to follow her over the edge.

His face flushed, silly sated grin and honey brow eyes looked up at her.

"FUCK, you look beautiful when you come."

He pulled Penny down to him and they embraced for a short while till their breathing returned to normal. The cooling breeze making a trail of goosebumps signaled that it was time to go back inside.

She bent forward and kissed him passionately as she stood. "I wonder if anyone saw us?" she whispered with a giggle.

Gordon stood and grinned, "Well if anyone did, then we gave them one helluva show!"

"I think a shower may be in order." Penny mused, as a warm trickle ran down the inside of her leg.

"I'm game if you are."


End file.
